Behind the Mask Spike and Dawn
by Shining Brighter
Summary: Starts from the episode 'Intervention'. Dawn and Spike are really close, but she knows that he loves her sister. But Spike starts realising its not Buffy he loves.


I do not own any of these characters.

Okay, before you read on this story is slightly different to the Buffy we all know and love. Dawn is only a year younger than Buffy. She isn't a slayer but Spike had taught her to fight. And this story starts at season's 5 episode 'Tough Love' and basically continues until Season 7's final episode. It will not be as long as it sounds, but it may take me some time to finish it but please read on. It's in Dawns point of view.

'Dawn just stay here and don't move okay?'

She didn't leave me time to answer; she just walked out of Spikes crypt without another word. But something was wrong, she never let me go to Spike's crypt unless something bad had happened, she always said he was 'bad company'. I'm 19 years old, only a year younger than Buffy and she treated me like some kid. She never understood me, not the way Spike did. He didn't see me as 'the key' and he didn't make me feel like a kid. When I was with him I felt human.

But Spike wasn't here. The crypt that had become like a second home to me, all those days sneaking out of school just to train with Spike, I never felt so safe. But this wasn't the same place, it was empty and dead. The warmth I got when I entered this room had disappeared, and an empty feeling crept into my heart and that's when I knew that Spike was in trouble.

I looked around and tried to find something, anything telling me where he was. But there was nothing. I couldn't just sit and wait here for Buffy to get back. Spike had taught me so much and it was time for me to repay him. I didn't think twice. My mind was made up, Buffy would probably never forgive me, but she would never understand she wasn't alone like me. Spike loves her so much he made an identical sex robot for himself. He may love her but he was my best friend, the only one who truly understood me and that was enough.

I left the crypt behind me and went to search for Spike. The good thing is, Willow had taught me all those spells and there was one I was particularly good at and luckily that one was the exact one I needed. 'To find a lost love', the definition of 'love' was someone you cared about and I cared about Spike more than the world. I pulled out the candles I had packed in my bag and sat down on the deserted graveyard, funnily enough I felt at peace here. I lit the candles and started chanting '_feni shegign dufgu hgud monei fnieo'. _Over and over again until a light suddenly shot up from the candle. I smile, stood up and followed the light.

It had taken me to this big mansion; it was like something out of a fairytale. It was beautiful. I was dazzled by the sight I almost didn't notice shadows approaching from behind me.

'Glory will not be pleased if he does not tell her who the key is, he has taken quite a beating, and I believe the rumours are true. The vampire is in love with the slayer'

Yeah. That's all I needed someone else rubbing it in. Out of the shadows, where the delicate voice came from, came some giant little goblins in robes. Glory, I should have known. Spike was trapped in there being tortured for my name. Why hadn't he gave it up, I mean it was Spike. He would betray anyone to save his own neck. Maybe he really did love my sister.

I followed the creatures into the mansion making sure I wasn't seen. I knew I shouldn't be here. If Glory knew, she would kill me in a heartbeat. But I was doing it for Spike. A huge bang emerged from my left; I turned to see Xander and Willow burst through the doors, and down the stairs came Buffy and the BuffyBot. She turned and saw me and the look on her face grew darker. Great, I was going to get an earful when I got home… if I got home.

Just then one of Glory's creatures grab Buffy from behind I leapt to her side and fought the creature off. When it was clear she grabbed my arm and said 'you never listen do you, you could be killed, and we don't know what Spike has told them'. I turned to see Spike, battered and bruised. His left eye was the size of a golf ball, purple and blue. His shirt had been ripped off and there were dozens of deep cuts across his stomach. I had done this. The one person I wanted to save the most had been tortured because of me. Tears filled my eyes, but before I could run to see him Buffy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house.

Giles was ready with his car and we all leapt in. Xander helped Spike to his crypt and offered his help, which was a big thing for Xander considering he hated Spike. But Spike turned him down and Buffy wouldn't let me go near him. After all we really didn't know what Spike had told Glory. I mean she could be after me right now and we weren't prepared.

We got home and the moment we walked through the Buffy was at me neck like a vampire. She was shouting at me at the top of her voice going on about how I could have been killed and how I was reckless and selfish for putting everyone else in that position of trying to save me, even though the only person who actually needed saving, excluding Spike of course, was Buffy and I had saved her. But did she care. Nope.

Willow, Xander and Giles were all gathered round the table. Tara was sleeping, ever since Glory had taken her mind away and left her a shell; Willow hadn't left her once.

Willow spoke first 'How will we find out how much Spikes told her?'

'Well, Buffy could always ask him, I mean she could pretend to be the BuffyBot and ask him' Xander's suggestion was actually smart.

But Buffy said 'If he had told her I would kill him'

I offered to go. And they all stared at me like I was making a joke. But I was serious.

'I know a spell I can make myself look like Buffy and ask him'

'No, i'mnot putting you in that sort of danger' Buffy was too protective of me and this was my fault so it was my responsibility to find out what Spike had told Glory.

'He won't hurt me, I believe that'

After some arguments I was finally allowed to go. But Buffy made me carry a stake just in case. Like I was going to use that on Spike. I entered the crypt and found Spike lying topless on his coffin. I had seen him topless so many times, he didn't really care about who his company was. But this time it was different. His perfect white body was now covered in purple bruises and deep scarlet cuts. .

When I entered he shot up and said 'So they let you go'

I looked down and realised that he thought I was the BuffyBot. I put on a fake smile. Trying so hard to hide the tears that I felt. I put on the happiest voice I knew and it was strange to speak and here Buffy's voice.

'Why did you let that Glory hurt you'

'She wanted to know who the key was'

'Oh, well I can tell her and then….'

'No, you can't ever. Glory never finds out'

'Why'

'I couldn't do that to her'

'Because you love the real Buffy?'

'I thought I did, it would be so much easier if I still did. But I guess I don't anymore. Buffy's not the reason I took all the pain, she's not the reason I stick around. She's not the voice I hear in my head. Not anymore. I guess I've been denying it for so long. But the truth is I love Buffy's sister Dawn... Bloody hell I'm messed up.'

My heart just sank. Could it really be true? The one guy in my life that saw me for the real me. Not the key, but a girl. A girl who desperately wanted to be apart of life. The girl who really and truly loved him. He loved… me. Not Buffy. Because the truth is Spike was more than just a best friend, he was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of MY life with.

I forgot about everything and leaned in and kissed Spike passionately on the lips. Forgetting who I looked like. Forgetting who was after me. Forgetting who I was.  
I was lost in the moment.

Spike pulled away and looked up at me.

'Dawn?'

I clicked my fingers and the spell was broken. He could see me as me now. Not as Buffy.

He stared up at me not taking his eyes off me.

'And my robot?'

'The robot is gone, it was gross and disgusting'

'Dawn, I didn't want to hurt you or Buffy, that thing it wasn't supposed to....'

'Don't. That…thing… it wasn't even real'

Spike head hung down in pain and I finally told him something I was longing to tell him since the beginning.

'But what you did, for me and Buffy, that was real, and I wont forget. Spike. I've loved you from the start; you were just too blind to see it'

Spike stared at me, and I smiled and leaned down and kissed him once more, and left his crypt with the feeling I had lost long ago rushing back. The feeling of happiness… the feeling of being loved.


End file.
